Inventive concepts relate to electronic devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor electronic devices having terminals and related methods.
Joint reliability of solder balls may be important for electrical connections between packages and/or between substrates and solder balls. For example, demand for package-on-package (POP) type semiconductor packages is increasing to provide reduced size and multi-function operation of mobile devices. Generally, an upper package including a memory chip is electrically connected to a lower package including a logic chip through solder balls in the POP product. Thus, joint reliability of the solder balls is needed for electrical connection between the upper package and the lower package. Improved joint reliability of solder balls is thus being demanded in various semiconductor devices including POP products.